


Testing the hero

by Heikitsune25



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hidden Sex, Rough Sex, Vanilla, instant-ko, very slight NTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Urbosa goes to test Link in his skills with the sword and to see if he's ready to protect Zelda. And he proves more than ready.Tags: Rough sex, vanilla, instant-ko, very slight NTR, (Like you'll see if you think about it and squint really hard) hidden sex
Relationships: Link/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Testing the hero

**Testing the hero**

  
  
**Summary: Urbosa goes to test Link in his skills with the sword and to see if he's ready to protect Zelda. And he proves more than ready.**  
  
**Tags: Rough sex, vanilla, instant-ko, very slight NTR, (Like you'll see if you think about it and squint really hard) hidden sex**

* * *

  
  


Testing the hero

  
  
Urbosa twirled her blade as she stalked around Link. Her eyes roaming his form as he kept a hand on his blade, the other placed lighting on it, with his eyes closed. Utterly focused on everything around him yet seemingly unaware of her as he didn't spare her a single glance as she circled him like a starving tiger. The young Hylian's breathing is even paced and clam. The grass beneath his feet moved in and outwards with his breath. The magic of the blade of evil's bane flowing with him as the afternoon light from the canopy of the woods glowed over both of them.  
  
'He's as good as the rumors say. At least for now.' The Gerudo warrior thought as she looked for an opening. A chance to strike. And found, to her shock, she couldn't find one.  
  
When the Gerudo chieftain, heard of this young Hylian champion being Zelda's new bodyguard, she wanted to meet and test the man who would be protecting her daughter in all but blood. Maybe even marrying her as it's clear the princess has some feelings for him.  
  
'He's so young and yet…' As she circled him, she raised her shield. And got a flick of Link's ear in response. Even the most subtle of movement activated him like a sentry. 'His experience is vast….'  
  
Urbosa had only been introduced to him very briefly when he was training in her sands years ago. And now, even though the tips of his blonde hair come just below her bosom, he felt daunting almost.  
  
'Hmph. This will be a good challenge.' The warrior woman didn't hide her smirk as she raised her blade over her head. And Link opened his eyes. Bright, striking blues gazed hard into her lighting greens.  
  
"Let us see if the hero's blood truly does run within you." The warrior of the desert commented before she rushed forward.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Oh, by the goddess Link! Harder please!" Even though Link isn't as tall as the Gerudo chieftain, he proved his strength by holding her up by bending her powerful tone legs over her head. Ramming his cock deeper into her confined pussy. Deeper than any member she has ever had inside her, Link's cock spread her muff as wide as possible as it blurred in and out her at blinding speed. Her armored top is tossed to the side to let her large bosom bust to sway and dance from the heavy thrusting of the young Hylian. Deep, rich brown skin glisten in the moonlight form her battle and the rigorous love making the two of them have been engaged in for the past few hours.  
  
The spar before was a spectacular display of skill form both swordsmen. Link met her not only blow for blow but was able to knock her to her feet a few times. It was only when Urbosa called on her power over lighting that she was on something of an even footing. Keeping the hero on his toes with random repeated strikes of lighting. Disrupting his relentless string of attacks so she could counter him.  
  
Yet that advantage was only brief. Link showed his time living on a farm and traveling as a child and adapted very quickly to her tactics. Predicting when her magic would shatter the ground and leaping into her guard. Not in all her years has the powerful Gerudo been pushed back to such a coroner. Not the army of monsters that banged at the walls of her home. The Yiga assassin that foolishly tried to attack during her private baths. Nothing had pushed her so far. And make her enjoy it so much.  
  
"Slam that dick right in my cunt!" With her caramel skin, glistening with sweat in the light of the full moon, Urbosa bellowed and demanded, even more, form Link's cock. Grabbing her from behind her, she moaned and cried out as he gave her more then what she asked. His prick slamming up in her making her body lock up and quiver from another orgasm running through her.  
  
Link had an equal mindset as he enjoyed their spar just as much. Though he didn't show it, fighting Urbosa is a far cry different from fighting the simple monsters and tricky assassin. The swords woman fought like a true Gerduo. Honest and powerful with her blows, and blocking her strikes felt like getting hit by a Lynel. Yet she was graceful with her slashes and parries. Not once showing a hint of frustration or weakness even when Link had her pinned against the wall, she would not falter her heated glare.  
  
They were so lost into combat that, when they both disarmed themselves, they had switched to hand to hand. And even then, Link still proved to be a force to be reckoned with as his training with Impa made him light on his feet. Focusing on swift kicks and using his smaller height to slip out form Urbosa's grabs.  
  
Though as much as a trained warrior Link is, he is still a young man. So, when the noble queen's tope slipped up from all the sweat that had gathered form their hours' long spar, showing off one of her large breasts in his face, he became flustered for just that moment for Urbosa pin him to the ground.  
  
Yet before he could reverse the grab, Urbosa blue painted lips slammed onto his.  
  
"Ohh~! Ahh! Y-Yes!"  
  
Needless to say, the noble desert champion is more than impressed.  
  
Link didn't give the chieftain a single moment of rest just like he did for their spar. His hips rocketing up into her without a single pause as his hands rubbed and squeezed her full thighs. The muscles taut, but soft to the touch as he plundered his cock in her tight muff. Grunting as her pussy squeezed around him fiercely. Forcing him to go at such a monstrous pace given that he wouldn't be able to slide in and out her gushing sex without it.  
  
Urbosa had heard stories of the heroes of Hyrule being truly compatible with Gerudo women. While kindhearted and grand warriors, the chosen heroes all have cocks large enough to satisfy any women and are just the right amount of roughness to make even the noblest and hardest of Gerudo turn into weak kneed, lust crazed creature. Some believed it was a sort of revenge by the goddess on Ganon. Allowing his people to be utterly devoted to his greatest enemy. Urbosa herself believed them to be nothing wives tales told by lonely women of her people.  
  
"Hngh! Fuck~ !" Urbosa's hands pulled roughly at the back of Link's head. Pulled at his hair as she came a third time that hour. Her toes curling up in delight as she bit her lower lip in a maddening lustful smile. Link's cock soring in and out of her pussy as it clenched up and sprayed her climax into the desert sand.  
  
But, as she experiences it herself, those stories are more than just the tales of horny daydreaming housewives.  
  
The young champion placed Urbosa on her hands and knees on the soft grass. West from their sweat and lust. With one hand taking a fits full of her wide, jiggling rear, the other grabbed her flaming ponytail like the reins of a horse, Link resumed his thrusting. Hitting even deeper into her sex as her womb happily let him inside.  
  
"R-Right There! Ruin me damnit! We gerudo's don't take weak men or weak fucks!" Urbosa bellowed as Link got rougher in this position. Ramming his hips into her like a wild beast, as his nails dug into the tender meat of her ass. Leaning over Link give a hard nip at her ear traveling down her neck. His teeth snapping down on her as his tongue lick at the tangy sweetness of her sweat. Making her moan like a wild bitch, she wondered if Link is the direct descent of the hero of twilight. Known to turn into a wolf, there were scandalous tales of him being quite the rough lover. Living deep bite marks on the necks of women and favoring this position. That was another tall tale she thought to be true.  
  
Though as she felt Link's palm slam hard on her curvaceous tush. She arched her back like the snap of a bow with the help of Link giving a sharp tug on her hair. Making her lean up for hi to turn her head back for a ravaging kiss as his hands repeatedly wailed on her butt, she found that to be another fiction turned fact.  
  
"Ohhhh~!" The proud noble chieftain turned into a rutting sow in heat form Link's rough and careful running of her pussy. Her eyes rolling around in her head in maddening bless as she pelted him with heavy greedy blue stained kisses on his face. Her hips pushing back into his with just as much fever as she begged for his seed. All her former lovers were good men but feared her size, strength, and status as a queen so the never pushed too far. And those that were not, could never be rough with her right.  
  
Link knew just how hard to slap her bronze rear. How much force he should pull on her hair and when. Where to bit down on her neck to get her to squeal like a pig. The hero of Hyrule is running her for any other man and she is happy to be his little breeding toy if he so asked.  
  
"I am cumming!" As Link's hand came down hard with one good final slap of her ass, the proud desert queen squirted her orgasm as Link pulled back on her hair. Firing another dizzying load inside her, the hot thick gush of the young man's youthful seed barreled into her womb. The first blast alone was enough to feel her pussy as it oozed of her twitching gasping sex.  
  
"Ah…O-Ohhh…H-Hot-Ngh!?" The mocha skinned warrior sighed in delight as she shivered and quaked from every pleasure of cum that shot into her. Eventually, Link pulled his still stiff cock out. The girthy long member gave a loud pop from the older woman's cunt. Her lips greedily gripping him as he pulled back with a loud pop that seemed to reverberate throughout the forest.  
  
Though his cock is still hard as the master the sword that laid ground next to Urbosa scimitar, the woman herself couldn't feel her legs. Making her fall forward into the cool grass as her body convulsed form her final climax. Link being the gentlemen that he was, moved her head so she could rest in his lap. Granted his sweltering cock twitched against Urbosa's face, but the older woman didn't mind as their lust punctured her nose dripped on her face.  
  
"My my…" Urbosa purred as she licked up Link's studier cock. Giving a long hard kiss at the head that left a bright blue stain of her lipstick on it. "You are more than enough to protect the princess."  
  
"However, you may be a bit…too strong to for Zelda to handle alone." Urbosa smiled as she gave a polite kiss at the head of Link's cock.  
  
"I'll have to keep a sharp eye on you to make sure you aren't too hard on her." The predatory smile of her making the hero worry a little.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
Zelda wondered about the ruins of the temple. As much as she would love to take the time to study the intricate walls of old text, ancient stones, and forgotten homes, the curious princess is on the search for her loyal champions. Having come here in search of more insight on the divine beast, the long-haired blonde and her noble warriors have been investigating the temple for clues. However, her short height has halted the process. And Daruk was on the other side of the temple with Revali so she was on the lookout for the towering chieftain.  
  
"Oh." However, she came across someone she didn't want to see but wanted to at the same time. As, not to her surprise, she could the blonde head of Link. Her stalwart watcher guarding over an exit to the cave in front of an old stone wall. Quite and ever watching, the wielder of the master sword looked ready to defend the area with his life. Even if she could only see his back, she can still feel that intense air about him.  
  
"Come on Zelda. Just. try to be a little nicer." The princess whispered to herself as she tried to still her beating heart. Remembering the words of Urbosa when she stayed up chatting with her through the night.  
  
'He's more like a wounded wolf. He has his scars that he guards, but mostly harmless once you feed him some kindness.'  
  
After a deep breath, Zelda spoke out to him. "Link? Have you seen Urbosa or Lady Mipha? They were meant to come with me to look at these marks in the caves deeper in."  
  
Link, though he didn't turn around, gave a steady shake of his head.  
  
"I see."  
  
There was a long pause. The silence is almost murderous.  
  
'Come on. Be. Nice.' The princess bit her lower lip as she tried to find the words to say.  
  
"L-Link?" Her heart pounding a mile a minute as she choked out. "Um…. G-Good work."  
  
Much to her delight, the stoic hero gave a courteous nod of his head to her. With a blush on her face, and her heart beating a bit faster, Zelda turned and left. Stiffly walking as awkward as the conversation was but proud that she got closer to Link in some way.  
  
However, behind the wall Link's face is as red as the backside of a bokoblin.  
  
"Oh, how adorable. She's actually trying to be nicer." Urbosa smirked as she gave a long lick of his cock. Her blue lipstick staining the whole, long girthy shaft as she pumped it in her hand. Squatting down with her other hand fiddling her sex, the chieftain smiled at Zelda's bravery. As she took the head of her crush's cock in her mouth.  
  
Just below her Mipha licked at Link's scrotum. The zora princess taking her time to lick away at her lover's sack. Giving sweet kisses to each lightly hairy sack, as above her Urbosa popped Link's cock out her mouth.  
  
"I should take her for something sweet to help her confess. If it might be in vain." Urbosa said as before she took more of Link's weighty cock in her mouth. Her throat bulging slightly as it pushed at the back of her mouth. Making Link wince form her constricting throat but staying silent none the less.  
  
"I am more than a little shocked that you, lady Mipha, would try and sneak him away." The larger woman remarked as she toyed with Link's shaft in her hands. "Though maybe I shouldn't have given all those…love bits I see on you."  
  
Mipha hides her shame in Link's under carriage. Burying her face in her fiancé's balls sack at the man himself blushed as well. Knowing that the 'pure princess' of the Zora's has a thing for rough loving. She's been pestering him to buy her a collar for months and he is still on the fence about it.  
  
"Now then…" The Gerudo queen purred a she looked her lips. "Time to see how long you can hold that silence. Don't want Zelda finding out your 'deflowering' two weak willed women now do you?"  
  
Link could only sweat. Not even the master sword would be able to help in this fight as it could only glow in slight moral support as Urbosa swallowed his cock whole. And Link had his will truly be tested.

* * *

**[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **  
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
